warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Affection/Four
FOUR ~ CHEETAHPAW it was that threat that changed all that we knew the hate doors shut and our relationship began anew After the three cats from the Darkness left, I felt myself start to take over this whole situation. It felt right, as I turned slowly to Ashpaw, and told him to follow me back to Redsky and the other mentors. He obeyed: he was always more of a follower than a leader; and as we started the trek back to camp, it gave me some time to think. Sure, the Darkness cats were creepy. I mean, they seemed a little bit vicious, but nothing that the Clan couldn't get over, surely? However, I could tell by just looking at Ashpaw that the gray tom wasn't so sure as I was on the matter that I was silently contemplating myself on. It had taken complete control over the actual task we were meant to be doing, which we had both completely forgotten about. It was only when we'd travelled about halfway back to where we'd started that Ashpaw realized that something was up, and abruptly stopped. The thrumming of his steps faltered, and I could hear it. When I stopped completely, I turned around to face them. His eyes were closed, and he was shaking his head. "Redsky's gonna shred us alive," I heard him mumble under his breath. He then opened his eyes, and stared at me. "We're going to be in so much trouble, Cheetahpaw..." I stared at Ashpaw, having no idea in the name of StarClan what the gray tom was talking about. "...Ashpaw?" I mewed quietly, my voice soft. "...What in the name of StarClan are you talking about?" However, now Ashpaw too was looking at me with a curious look. "...Have you forgotten the reason why we were sent out in the first place?" "What -" And then it hit me. Great StarClan, we were meant to be hunting! And then we were arguing, and this -'' I cut off my own thoughts as it got a little bit too sensitive for my liking, and I felt my mouth drop open. Ashpaw looked miserable. "Yeah, we completely forgot about..." His voice trailed away, and he stared at his paws. "...And we need to get back soon, the sun's starting to get a little, um, low..." I felt guilty too, and I felt - for the first time in my life - a strike of understanding for him. It felt surreal to be like that, with Ashpaw - but then again, the Darkness had changed that... right? Neither Ashpaw - or myself, for that matter - were spitting insults at each other anymore. "Dude, stop worrying," I tried to reassure him. "Just get back on time, and tell her what happened. We'll sort it out, it'll be fine." Ashpaw still looked unhappy, but I could tell that he gave in, and he rose back to his paws. "Fine," he growled. "But don't blame me if Redsky puts us both on the elders' duties together for a moon." He then started to head off. "Wait!" I scrambled to catch up with him, still feeling funny for speaking to Ashpaw in such a different manner than what I used to speak to him. But it had changed - and suddenly. However, despite all the mentors' reactions that I was expecting about not having prey at all to contribute to the Clan, I was sure that they'd be happy for one thing: that we, Ashpaw and Cheetahpaw, had for once - in the world - stopped arguing. ''~ ~ "Well?" Leopardbreeze was the first of the mentors to question us, when we finally returned. "Where's the prey that you've caught, you two?" The response that the pointed she-cat had given Ashpaw and I on our return, I felt, was a difficult one to work with. How would all of the mentors - and possibly Emberpaw - react with the news that they'd come back with no prey. Although we were unsure, Leopardbreeze - apparently - was in no mood in waiting for an answer. "I'd like to know," Leopardbreeze demanded. "I'd like a good stock towards the pile; and Emberpaw and Snowfall have really helped." Nearby, I could see Emberpaw - Ashpaw's sister - ducking her head in embarrassment. Personally, I felt that she was a more likeable character than Ashpaw - she was more eager and cheerful than her brother. However, Ashpaw... hmm, I didn't really know what to think of him now. I turned my gaze to him. Ashpaw's eyes showed confusion and anxiety, and I saw him shake his head. He obviously wasn't sure what to do either. I knew that I had to be the one to speak up. "Uh..." I saw Leopardbreeze, as well as the three other cats currently in the clearing, prick their ears in our direction as I finally started to speak. "Uh..." I mewed again, still not really sure. "...We didn't manage to catch any prey..." I mewed awkwardly, not meeting any of the mentor's gazes at I spoke, looking at my paws, and then behind me. A silence followed this, a very awkward, stony silence. The first reaction was a movement. Redsky, naturally, looked furious with both of us. "What? What have you two been doing all day - fighting, and then staying at war with each other all day before returning here!?!" The other two mentors looked furious as well: Emberpaw had shrunk back behind them and had begun staring - mainly at Ashpaw, probably in disbelief that her brother would ever do such a thing. I didn't know what to do with this either, but beside me I saw Ashpaw shaking his head. Then, he too spoke, but his voice was more of a tremble: "N-No, Redsky, th-that's n-not what h-happened at a-all." he stuttered. Redsky's gaze now shifted to Ashpaw. "Hmm?" she asked, her voice tart. "Well then, what happened?" she questioned Ashpaw, before shooting a gaze at me. "I'll be checking your little friend over here once you're done, to make sure you're not lying." She then turned to Snowfall. "Take Emberpaw back to camp, will you? She doesn't need to hear this." I saw Emberpaw's tail droop as the ginger she-cat was forced out of the clearing by an agitated Snowfall, the white tom's amber eyes glaring fiercely at the apprentice as he ordered her out. Once his sister had left, Ashpaw seemed to gain a little more confidence. "S-some cats came into Clan territory, claiming war on us," he began, his voice growing steadily stronger. "They claimed to call themselves the Darkness." I shot a look at Ashpaw, nodding, as I knew he was telling the truth. However, Redsky still looked very unconvinced. "...I think I'll let Shadestar decide what to do with you in the morning," she finally decided, after a long silence. "In the meantime, we'll head back to camp and have a rest - all of you. Let's get going." I nodded shakily, and shot a look at Ashpaw to come a little closer. The mentors headed off first - Leopardbreeze pausing for a moment to stare at us, and mutter something inaudible as she left - and we trailed behind them, wanting to talk. "We need to tell them," Ashpaw whispered urgently to me. "It's for the sake of BurnClan." I paused, before sighing sadly. "...It's going to take a lot of work, Ashpaw. We blew our chances before we'd even got here." Ashpaw still shook his head. "I tell you... we will convince them. One day." The words gave me some hope, and for the first time in a few lonely hours, I smiled as we returned to camp. you don't need to listen if your beliefs are steadfast sometimes it's best to break the system and to be the one who holds fast